


Comfort

by Serrj215



Series: Comfort/Numb [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven gets tapped for a mission with the JLA and Beast Boy is not dealing with her absence well.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Comfort/Numb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683298
Kudos: 29





	Comfort

One large banana, two squirts of chocolate syrup, and about a cup of soy milk. Throw into a blender for a couple of minutes and there it is. Mento used to call it a dessert smoothie, and Cliff called it chocolate milk with bulk. Rita was always the one to make it for him when things went wrong or he needed cheering up. It was a simple comfort Beast Boy needed that 3 am.

He stood in the dark kitchen. The rest of the tower was asleep. Raven never made a lot of noise yet the Tower seemed so quiet without her. His mind kept wandering back to that morning. She woke up at that ungodly hour just like always slipping out of his arms to go meditate like every morning. He hated himself for letting her out of that bed. 

Beast Boy turned off the blender and poured the mix into a glass. Two weeks. Two weeks since Raven left after being recruited for a mission by the Justice League. Recruited. That’s the word Robin used to explain why Raven was gone when they woke up that morning. Fuck recruited, the JLA kidnapped her. 

No explanation, no warning, no word of how long it would be, or what Raven might be doing. Just an email from Batman that said “Your teammate is with us. We will be in touch” Then nothing. The note sounded like they just borrowed their neighbor’s weed-Wacker or something. Not a human being. Not the woman he loved! Did it take so much effort to say “Hey Dudes we needed Raven’s help. We will bring her back soon, have pizza later! Thanks” ? Well maybe if Flash was writing there notes. 

Beast Boy and Raven had been apart before. Saving the world sometimes meant splitting up. It was part of job. See the world, save lives, fight bad guys but odd work hours. Even before they were dating he hated it. He liked having his family together. Still even then there was emails, texts, the communicators, reports and phone calls. Yet this time this mission there was total radio silence. 

Beast Boy lifted the glass to his lips and took a gulp. He tried to let the taste of chocolate and banana distract him. He really needed to be distracted. The first few days were not too bad. Thank god for Cinderblock, and Mad Mod. He almost sent them both cards to thank them for keeping him busy. After that nothing. It was like everyone decided to be on their best behavior. 

Beast Boy hated this. He hated not knowing, and no one was saying anything. The Titans east, the Shadow Pact, the Lords of Order. Beast Boy must have called the Watchtower a dozen times. Martian Man-hunter sympathized but said nothing but “Be Patient” Another phrase that he was coming to hate. Hate so much Robin and Cyborg had to drag him away from the com unit after he started screaming obscenities in both English and Swahili demanding to know where Raven is! 

“I am going to Gotham! I will sniff out you old boss, and he is going to tell what’s going on or I am going to rip his wings off!” He screamed at Robin half crazy, he could almost feel the Beast clawing up the surface in agreement. He would have carried out that threat too till Starfire talked him down. 

He placed the now empty glass in the sink and trudged back to his room. Beast Boy had thought about sleeping in Raven’s room but that bed was just way to big without her. Yet Raven did leave something for him. On the bottom bunk of his bed was one of her cloaks. He knew it was the one she was wearing the day before she left, her sent was still very strong in the fabric. He shifted into short haired cat and jumped onto the bed, and curled himself up on the garment. Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried to fool himself. He breathed in deeply letting the scent of his mate calm down the zoo that lived inside him. The woman he loved wasn’t gone, she was all around him. She was there with him. She was safe.

As for the human part of him all he could do was promise himself that when she got back he was not going to let her go again. Not without him. That any moment a swirl of black energy was going to appear and she would walk into his arms. That’s what comforted him the most. The idea that when he woke up Raven would be curled around him petting his fur. 

* * *

I had an idea for a story like this a while back. Then I also had this head cannon, that I submitted to [@teentitansheadcanons](https://tmblr.co/mjdw5mRMsX22ZLP2ZG4GH4w) #5861. Then I made myself and smoothie and this came together. (it’s not bad to write something based on your own head cannon after you submitted it right?) 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/151530777324/comfort Oct 8th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
